Various work vehicles, such as tractors, include tracks that provide additional traction to enable the tractors to more easily move through rough or muddy fields. These tracks are driven by drive wheels. In certain instances, the drive wheels are driven such that a centerline of each of the track drive wheels is at the same elevation as a drive axle shaft of the tractor. In other instances, in order to improve performance, a gear set is coupled to the drive wheel external to a differential gear case to raise an elevation of a drive axle shaft to drive the drive wheels at a higher elevation. This requires an external gear set for each of the drive wheels, which increases part count and a weight of the track work vehicle. In addition, the multiple gear sets each require maintenance, which may reduce the productivity of the track work vehicle.